Sailor Moon in Hazzard County
by kayirons
Summary: this is Dukes Of Hazzard/Sailor Moon Crossover this is set during the Sailor MoonS Series.I did major Changes to the story so enjoy


Disclamer: The Charactors from The Dukes of Hazzard and Sailor Moon S series are not mine they both belong to the people that created in the first place I don't know who I didn't write this for money don't steal them 

Sailor Moon in Hazzard County

On the Hazzard Roads Bo and Luke Duke was meeting someone at the airport along with Daisy Duke from Tokyo they were friends of the Family when Bo and Luke went to Tokyo in the International Race. "It would be good to see Serena Tsukino and her friends."

"She invited them we'll meet them they never been to Hazzard."

"With Boss Hogg still lurking I bet he's got a scheme under that hat." Luke said. "They are spending the summer here it is no problem.. "I haven't seen Serena since she was 8 years old." At the Airport Serena and her friends walked down. "It will be good to see Bo and Luke again."

Mina asked. "What are they like?"

"Uhh I don't remember much but they are good natured with a heart."

"You think the Heartsnatchers could target them?"

"Possible." Raye said. "I did sense something in the plane."

"Let's not worry about that." Serena said as they noticed the Orange 1969 Charger with the grill guard the car parked Bo and Luke got out Mina and Lita blushed. "You didn't tell me they were handsome."

"Hi." The Blond one said. "Serena."

"I'm Here." Serena said. "You haven't changed."

"But you sure grown to your teens welcome to Hazzard."

Daisy drove in with the Dixie she walked out. "Hi Bo Luke."

"This Blond one is Serena aren't you going to introduce your friends?" Bo asked. Serena said. "Sure this darked haired is Raye, That Blond is Mina, and the Blue Hair is Amy and the tall one is Lita guys this is Bo And Luke Duke."

"Hi."

"Have you met our cousin Daisy Duke.." Bo Introduced Daisy Serena got a good look at her. "Seems more for Darien she better keep away from him." The blond told herself they got the luggage and went to the General Lee Mina got a look at it for the first time. "That looks like a Race car. I was hoping to be in the Formula One Until Amarah lapped me."

Serena said. "You lapped me as well if you recall in the Arcade."

Luke was puzzled and said. "Don't tell me that Serena changed since we last saw her."

"She's a teenager Luke." Daisy said. "What's going to happen when you have children?"

The dark haired Duke didn't respond while he got the luggage in the General Lee and the Jeep Daisy Got in the Dixie. Bo said. "Alright who rides with who?"

Mina said. "I will."

Raye said. "Me too."

Serena nodded. "There's room for three so I'll ride."

Lita said. "Well since we're going to the same place I'll ride with Daisy." She rode in with Amy however Serena and Mina tried opening the doors of the General. "Did you lock the doors like that?"

"They're not locked." Daisy said. "They are welded shut." Mina and Serena frose and looked at Daisy. "How do you two get in."

Bo helped the girls in the car and got in their way and Bo was the driver as usual he started the car and drove out with Daisy following. Bo got the radio. "Lost Sheep to Sheppard do you read."

At Duke Farm Jesse was working in fixing a tractor. –Lost Sheep to Sheppard.- Jesse walked to the Tractor. "Sheppard here did you boys pick up our guests?"

-That's a affirm I think you need room for five girls Serena didn't say how many.-

"Well if I know Rosco and Enos they aren't far." 

In the General Bo drove off Serena said. "What a groovy way to travel."

Raye said. "Well if you had been to school on time Serena we wouldn't be here along with the Temple."

"My fault it was my parents idea and I invited you."

"Oh yeah since when Meatballhead."

"Hey I don't want to be a meatballhead." The argument escalated to a tongue war one thing Bo and Luke never expected. "Remember Bo she was 8 when we met."

"Yeah but still doesn't account for the changes." Bo said however they heard a police Siren. "Oh Hello Rosco."

"Must be one of Boss's speed traps."

"As if we didn't Know hang on." Bo floored in and the car traveled on the dirt road.Mina asked. "Why avoid a police officer?"

Bo said. "You don't know Hazzard County or JD. Hogg as well."

Serena looked at Raye who said. "I did sense someone as cunning and corrupt Queen Beryl was." 

"That's Hogg for you how do you know?"

Raye said. "It's part of my priesthood training I learned to work with Spirits and I've sensed since I've been here and on the flight."

Bo nodded. "Amazing we better keep this a secret from Boss if anything."

"That is true Bo Raye could be used for some kind of reasons like Greed which a good reason." Luke said. Bo nodded as finally ditched Rosco and entered the Farm where Jesse met with the General Lee and Daisy. "Well we have five guests huh?" Jesse asked

"Yeah." Bo and Luke helped the girls out of the General Lee Serena looked at Jesse Bo said. "This one is Serena Tsukino from Tokyo they will be spending the summer."

Jesse smiled. "Welcome to Hazzard did you tell them about Hogg?"

"Yes and Raye this dark haired sensed him somehow I never seen anyone that can sense anything like that." Luke said. Jesse invited them all in. Raye talked to the girls. "I don't know if we can trust them with our real identities especially Serena's."

"Besides if we do the person they described could exploit us." Lita said as well Lita insisted on cooking for the group she looked around and started cooking a meal while the Dukes was outside."

At the mayor's office Rosco said. "Boss them Duke Boys is up to something and I don't know what it is?"

"And you didn't grab them?"

"I lost them." Rosco said. "They had someone in the General Lee with them I don't know who."

Boss thought for a minute. "Well I have hired some desperados to do a bidding for me robbing the bank them dukes better not be around when they do I want some money you keep those boys away from here except Cooter's that I know."

Rosco nodded as he left to get in his patrol car meanwhile at the Duke Farm Lita and Daisy was finishing with the meal Bo and Luke walked in and licked their chops. "Something smells good."

"You can ask Lita." Daisy said. "That's the first time we had a good meal like this."

"You should teacher her some country cooking." Luke said while the dukes and the Five girls sat and prayed Serena was scarfing it down Bo and Luke stared. Raye elbowed Serena. "Ow hey." Serena said. Raye told Serena. "Table Manners Serena remember we're not in Tokyo so you better behave yourself." While Serena started eating Bo said. "Raye Reminds me of Cooter Luke remember the times?"

"And Uncle Jesse." Luke said. "She seems tempered though."

Raye glared at Luke and yelled. "I am not bad tempered." Luke jumped and looked at Raye who ate Mina said. "A farm huh I never been to a farm." "Yeah all that Air beats being in Tokyo all your life."

"Still we keep getting threats about the farm."

Amy got out her small computer and started typing. "The Value of this land is high that explains."

Bo looked at the computer. "That is nice Amy."

"Well yeah it is." Amy put it away. "And it's not like Toky's time we better get sleep."

Raye nodded. "If I recall Amarah and Michelle is coming in the morning they told us at the Airport before we left."

"Two other friends?" Luke asked. Amy said. "Yeah and it shouldn't take them long to get here."

That night the scouts and the dukes went to bed Raye continued to have visions she woked up and went to the fire and kneeled and started chanting. Jesse woke up went in he noticed Raye meditating. 'There's something about that girl.' "Isn't it Late?"

Raye stood up and said. "Yes have you ever had anything strange in Hazzard sir?"

"Yeah." Jesse said. "Would like something to drink and I'll explain."

The two sat down she had milk Jesse said. "We've had Aliens and ghosts in hazzard before."

Raye nodded. "And Hazzard is full of traps that we don't know about.."

Jesse said. "There's something about you that I don't understand you knew about Hazzard."

"Not all Jesse I can't tell more about it until it happens."

"What will happen?"

"I can't tell you otherwise fate will become of us." Raye said unknown to Jesse she was the commander of Fire Sailor Mars she went to bed the next morning the two men Hogg was expecting arrived. "We heard that you have an offer to rob your bank?"

"Yes and I'll pay you handsomely to do so we'll do the rest to keep a watch out for snoopers especially them Duke boys." Boss told the leader named Justin and his partner in the scheme Jake. Justin smiled. "And you will pay us right?"

"Why sure anything for greed?"

"Well that's settled let's go we have a job tonight Jake." Justin said. The two walked out. "And we have a hide out don't we?"

"I have a better plan we'll talk about it come on." The two got in their getaway car and drove off Rosco said. "Are you sure this will work?"

"Of course it will we will double cross them."

That noon Cooter drove to the Duke Farm and got out Lita looked at him as he found Jesse. "Hi I'm Crazy Cooter at your service."

Lita said. "I'm Lita." She blushed at him he smiled. "I'm looking for Jesse Duke."

"Right here Cooter." Jesse said Serena saw the action she walked to her. "So he looks like your old boyfriend Lita?"

Hearing that Cooter looked at the two and turned pale. "Those two your guests."

"There are three more they should be out." Jesse said Cooter and Jesse was under the hood of the Tractor Mina walked out Cooter looked at her. "You remind me of my daughter miss what's your name?"

"Mina what's your name?"

"Cooter." The mechanic told Mina while he aided to fix the tractor. Bo and Luke walked down to Cooter. "We haven't heard anything from Rosco."

"Could be Boss is up to something."

In the bad guys hide out Justin and Jake talked. "What if we rob the bank and keep the money to ourselves." Jake said. Justin nodded. "Also we rob the Mayor of Hazzard we'll double cross him." Justin got a gun ready. Jake said. "You are a genius."

At the Airport two women appeared one with green hair the other a Tomboy. "Why Hazzard Amarah?" Michelle said. "That is the place to start looking I saw Eudial go in the plane with the Sailor Scouts before they left."

"So she's looking for a heart crystal we better look."

Amarah nodded. "We'll go in a Rental car I will find the target." She said taking a car Michelle got in the passenger side as Amarah started the car and drove out of the airport parking lot. "We have three weeks to find out." Amarah said driving threw however Chickasaw county a green and white patrol car was near by and Sheriff Little noticed the car and the driver. "Bo Duke?" he pulled out behind the car and the lights flashed Michelle looked back. "Amarah don't we have time to stop?"

"Yes we do." Amarah pulled to the side Little walked to it Amarah looked at him. "What are you doing out of Hazzard."

"What are you talking about?" in a female Voice. "I'm Amarah from Tokyo who is Bo Duke?"

"HE looks like you I will search the car for contraband step out." The two walked out Little searched the car. "Okay it could be in the fuel Tank. Amarah looked at Michelle who asked. "He must be the one Amarah with a pure heart."

"Yes he seems tough we better keep an eye on him. Most tough law officers have pure hearts."

Little heard that and said. "Why are you kissing up to me alright I'm bringing you in for questioning better come clean."

"I have a question for you."

"Questions later if you are Bo Duke you better come clean." Little said. "And you young ladie will be questioned as well. In the patrol car now." Amarah and Michelle was brought in the patrol car and they were taken to the sheriff's office where the two sat in the interrogation Amarah showed ID Little looked at it. "Hmm first year in high school why are you here really?"

"To find our five friends have you seen them?"

"No They weren't here wait a minute you're a woman."

"Did you think I was a guy?"

Little said. "Why did you dress like that?"

"It's what I do Sheriff Little Amarah and Michelle."

"Can we go now." Michelle asked. Little nodded. "You better not bring moonshine in my county understand?" Meanwhile Daisy returned with Raye and Amy they were shopping at places in Hazzard Mina looked at them. "Any Cute guys?"

"No We were just shopping." Amy said. "Now we can get to business Amarah and Michelle could be on their way."

"I wonder where they car."

The Dukes saw a car come in Jesse got out a gun and walked out the five girls walked out Amarah and Michelle got out. "This must be the address."

"Amarah Michelle." Lita said. "How are you?"

The two walked to the scouts. "Fine though we ran into this Sheriff Little."

Bo walked out. "Hi I'm Bo Duke."

"He mistook me for you he's a lot like Mina when we first met at the arcade." Amarah told Bo. The five talked privately. "We may not work together but a lot of people in this family also have pure hearts."

"And the Dukes all have pure hearts somewhere on no." Amy said. "If they are here?"

"I saw Eudial get on the plane when you five left now I don't know where she is could be hiding somewhere." Amarah said. "I came to warn you."

"And them Dukes became our friends they cooked us a good meal."

"And Jesse."

Raye nodded. "He's the one to look for."

"Michelle and I will keep an eye on him you will check through Hazzard county mostly in the town area."

"We will." Raye said

Serena said. "I will go there as well could be something to get Darien."

"It figures." Raye told her Bo and Luke took them to Town Serena and Raye walked at normal the two Scouts noticed a car near the bank. "At this time of night?"

Serena noticed one of them. "One of those guys are cute."

"Cut it out Serena." Raye said. "We're supposed to be investigating Amarah told us where to look." However they heard the alarm one of the robbers noticed the two girls. "Hey Justin we have two witnesses."

"We'll take them with us get the gun ready if we can find out what they know."

Raye sensed trouble. However they saw the car Eudial. "They're here Serena I just saw it."

Serena looked. "So Amarah was right the heart snatchers are here we better warn them."

"I don't think so." Justin said. "if you think you're going to warn anyone I won't let you." He aimed a gun at the two girls Bo and Luke saw the two being put in the car. "We have to go after them I guess JD. Hogg schemed a plan as usual." Luke said Bo went after them in the car Raye closed her eyes Jake had the gun aimed. "We'll let you go."

She concentrated. Serena asked. "What are you doing Raye?"

"I can't read anything and we wouldn't have been caught if you hadn't been following the guys as usual." Raye said Serena told Raye. "Well you were following them."

"I was not I was concentrating on our work you're never on time for anything even for school." Raye said Justin was appalled Bo and Luke followed. "Good aim we can stop them." Luke got out the Bo and Arrow and climbed out Raye and Serena looked. "Doesn't Luke know where to Aim I want out of this car." Serena complained and started to cry as usual tears flowing out of the eyes flooding the car since the windows were up and it stalled Justin noticed how filled the inside was Serena stopped and looked around. "We're under water."

"And she cried so loud I can't concentrate get out both of you. This is the last time you delayed us." Justin grabbed Serena and Raye and placed them in the ravine. "We'll kill them both." The two backed Raye looked at Serena. "It's time." She got out a pen and got ready.

MARS STAR POWER.

MOON COSMIC POWER. Then the pens glowed and ribbons of light appeared the two froze seeing what was happening. "Who are those two."

Bo and Luke watched the action as well. "What is going on Luke?" Bo asked Luke nodded. "And Serena is some superhero I don't understand." Then when the lighting were over they were transformed into the Sailor Scouts Justin and Jake said. "We will kill anyway you don't have anything original."

"MARS FIRE IGNITE." The fire appeared and hit the car causing it to explode. Then Daisy was at the Seen with Lita Mina and Amy. "They're going to need our help." Amy said. "Let's do it."

MERCURY STAR POWER

VENUS STAR POWER

JUPITER STAR POWER

Daisy was out of the jeep then the powers of light enveloped the three Bo and Luke even the bad guys got another look at the lights. "What is going on?" Bo asked. When the lights were clear the three girls were also in different outfits Venus performed a high leap and was on the top of the General. "How dare you threaten those that help save earth from destruction in the name of Venus."

"Mercuy."

"Jupiter we stand for love and justice."

"WE ARE THE SAILOR SCOUTS."

Mina got ready. "VENUS LOVE CHAIN ENCIRCLE." Then the chain went to the bad guys and wrapped around them like a snake Bo and Luke said. "So the girls can handle them selves."

Raye said. "But your Uncle Jesse can't the heart snatcher are here and they are going target him."

"What do we do."

"We'll meet you there if you know how to fly.."

"We can Sailor Teleport."

Meanwhile at the Duke Farm Jesse was done a car appeared from the bushes. "Well I'll be we have more visitors."

"Yes." The woman got out. "And I just came for your pure heart I am Eudial."

"That's a joke."

"Oh it's not Joke." Eudial got out a bazooka and fired it and the heartcrystal was forced out the General Lee arrived she looked at them. "Hmm more pure hearts this will be interesting for the talisman." Bo and Luke got out of the General. "What did you do to our uncle Jesse."

"Tsk tsk I guess I should take your heart crystals." However on the house the two stood. "Eudial remember us?"

the woman looked up Bo and Luke looked at Amarah and Michelle in the same position. "So Sailor Uranus and Neptune I have a little surprise for you both." She opened the case then the Daimon appeared she was in a form of a tractor Cooter arrived with Hogg and Rosco. "Oh Money maker and who's that on the roof."

"That's one stunt I never would do."

Uranus and Neptune leaped to the ground without injury and the Daimon went after them while Eudial got the heart crystals out of Bo and Luke Cooter yelled. "BO LUKE AND JESSE."

"What was that thing?" Hogg asked

"WORLD SHAKING POWER." She forced a ball to the ground and earthquakes appeared and hit the daimon she fought back at the Sailor Solders Hogg said. "They better not destroy that then she's worth money."

Eudial looked at the hearts. "These aren't the talisman well so much for you life take care of them."

"With pleasure."

"Hold it right there." Boss heard that along with Eudial. "I know that Voice."

On the trees held the five Sailor Scouts. "How dare you destroy a family who's love is purest of Hazzard county." Sailor Moon yelled. "I am Sailor Moon and we are the Sailor Scouts together we flight for love and justice in the name of the moon we shall punish you."

Uranus said. "It's time Sailor Moon."

Sailor Moon and the scouts landed leaped to the ground Hogg said. "How many of them?"

"Tough to count." Rosco said. Sailor Moon nodded. Mercury called out. "MERCURY BUBBLES BLAST." Then a dense fog appeared then Sailor Moon held up a staff she got it ready. "MOON SPIRAL HEART ATTACK." Then ribbons of power flew and the Daimon was gone when the fog cleared Hogg got out of the car. "You girls could be worth money." Sailor Moon gave the hearts back Boss asked. "Why revive them you girls?"

"As Sailor Scouts we revive anyone." Sailor Moon told Boss and Eudial said. "I can't stay in America you can keep it." She disappeared with the car the girls was back to normal Bo and Luke asked. "So Serena you aren't how we know."

"I'm Still Serena but in the future I will be the ruler of the Solar system just like my real mother what the ruler of the moon kingdom."

"How did it happen then?"

"We don't know none of the memories are there." Raye said. "Not all, the Serena you knew is Princess Serenity the future ruler of the Solar system."

Boss Hogg said. "I though I would rule but if she is what's going to be."

Amarah said. "But in the future she will use the silver imperium crystal to create a world that there will be no wars or evil involved we were the original Sailor Scouts our mission not only to protect the queen but also the universe the Daimon was the example.."

"I am glad that you detained those two desperados they double crossed me."

Raye said. "More like you double crossed the county Mr. Hogg."

JD. Hogg looked at her. "I did how do you know?"

"Spirits I am on a special training in the priesthood and I'm in contact with the spiritual world can I do one thing?"

"Of course."

Raye got out a scroll. "This is an Anti Evil scroll." She placed it on him. "Concentrate." Hogg complied and he was enveloped and he recovered a different person. "Hey I'm a new man."

"It is permanent as long as you follow the right example mayor to make Hazzard a great county."

"Why of course and I'm free from the heritage."

Jesse said. "Then his Spirit will live on we all will."

"Come on to my office and I'll make changes of the county."

When it was time for the scouts to go home Serena said. "Hazzard did give me a challenge as well as the mayor."

"Yes Serena." Bo said. "You get your things and we'll be in the airport."

"Amarah and Michelle left last night so we'll home soon will you visit Tokyo?"

"With Hogg anything is possible now you take care of your selves got it?" Bo asked Serena nodded with the dukes. The Dukes took the girls to the Airport Boss followed them Hogg asked. "Will you visit Hazzard again?"

"Yeah but it's time for school and with Serena all I have to worry about other than Aliens is Serena being on time."

"Hey I can get anywhere on time quit bugging me." Serena retorted to Raye and the two argued Hogg laughed. Cooter said. "Don't tell me they Argue as Bo and Luke does."

"We wouldn't do that."

"No You wouldn't."

later after the girls got ready to leave Hazzard they all said goodbye. "You Scouts remember us we'll visit Tokyo when we have a chance if Boss is turning in."

"I believe he will Bo and Luke you will be free to leave the County anytime." Raye told the dukes it was time to board the plane and the five got in the jet Daisy sobbed. "They were something."

"Yeah we'll be ready to go to Tokyo one day it's quite a city." Luke said. "Bo it's back to business living in Hazzard with Uncle Jesse."

"Right you are Luke." The two left with the family and things got pretty much back to normal whenever that is Boss kept his word on the promises not only to make the Farm legal and the Dukes get off probation but a lot of things that now made Hazzard county an enjoyable place to live and visit the Robbers Jake and Justin was charged with Robbery and kidnapping as well as Arson for destroying the evidence.

The end


End file.
